Encuentros fortuitos
by Natheril
Summary: Un nacimiento, un intento de secuestro y un encuentro que ayudara a definir a dos jovenes.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Acaba de salir del hospital, habían llegado hacia una hora y según los médicos aun faltaba mucho para que su hermanito naciera. Bulma le había dicho que se fuera a Capsula Corporación y le avisaría si el parto progresaba más rápido, pero no le apetecía ir allí y encontrarse con Vegeta que seguro le arrastraría a un entrenamiento o a tener que cuidar de Trunks que con año y pico era un torbellino. Vago sin rumbo por la ciudad, echaba de menos a su padre sobre todo ahora que nacería el bebe, poco a poco había ido superando la culpa por la muerte de su padre también estaba el hecho que su padre se hubiera conformada tan fácilmente con quedarse en el otro mundo le había dicho que velaría por ellos pero conociéndole estaría tan concentrado entrenándose que el nacimiento de su segundo hijo pasaría desapercibido para él, ese pensamiento le irritaba y le hacía entender mas los enfados de su madre con su padre, aunque también sabía que su padre nunca les fallaría en un momento de crisis así que la falta de noticias de él la tranquilizaba. De repente un grito lo saco de sus cavilaciones miro hacia abajo y vio que había llegado a un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad el grito se volvió a repetir miro hacia allí y vio un grupo de 4 hombres persiguiendo a un niño sin pensárselo se convirtió en súper guerrero y voló rápidamente hacia ellos. Mientras él iba al rescate los hombre habían acorralado al niño en un acantilado uno de los hombres se adelanto y intento agarrarlo pero el joven se agacho y con una de sus piernas barrio al hombre tirándolo al suelo donde que quedo aturdido entonces el niño salto sobre él y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz dejándolo semi-inconsiente, los otros tres hombre se miraron entre sí asombrados entonces miraron otra vez al joven y los tres avanzaron a la vez mientras el niño tomaba una posición de defensa. Gohan aunque estaba sorprendido por la habilidad del otro no paro y antes de que los otros hombres dieran ni dos pasos él se poso entre ellos y su objetivo. Los secuestradores se pararon mirando incrédulos el niño que había aparecido de la nada, indecisos se miraron la mirada de ese joven les producía un escalofrío de miedo, entonces un grito detrás de él le hace girarse el cuarto hombre se había levantado y había agarrado al niño.

- Que hacéis inútiles acabar con el.- les grito el jefe.

Como uno solo los tres se abalanzaron sobre él mientras él los esquivo y se alejo un poco los tres volvieron a carga contra él mientras Gohan elevo su ki bruscamente en el último momento produciendo una onda expansiva que les derribo lanzándolos violentamente varios metros. Se giro para ir a ayudar al otro niño cuando vio como clavaba su codo en el plexo- solar haciendo que lo soltara y antes de caer al suelo se retorció para darle un nuevo puñetazo en la nariz dejándolo esta vez sí inconsciente mientras Gohan miraba asombrado.

- He te defiendes bien.- le dijo.

- Pues claro que sí, no necesitaba tu ayuda.- le contesto arrogantemente una voz de niña.

- ¡Pero si eres una niña!.- exclamo Gohan.

- Y que pasa con eso, crees que solo los niños saben luchar.- le dijo ácidamente.- Mi papa es el mejor del mundo y me lo ha enseñado casi todo…

- Hija, hija¿ donde estas?- Se escucho una voz de mujer.

- Es mi mama.- Exclamo y se fue corriendo hacia allí.

Gohan se elevo en el aire alejándose de allí, mejor no tener que dar explicaciones de cómo había derribado a los tres hombres, seguramente la niña arrogante se quedaría con el merito pero le daba igual. La miro reunirse con una mujer que iba acompañada de varios policías que una vez la niña les dijo donde estaban los hombres corrieron hacia allí.

- Cariño ¿estás bien?.- le pregunto la madre.

- Si lo siento mama no volveré a separarme tanto.- le prometió la niña.

- Se nota que eres digna hija de tu padre, eran cuatro y has podido tu sola con ellos.- Dijo uno de los policías que volvía con el hombre que noqueo ella. Gohan sonrió era lo que esperaba.

- No fui solo yo.- dijo ella seriamente.- A este si lo derribe yo pero de los otros se encargo el otro niño.

- ¿Que otro niño?- Pregunto el policía.- Allí no había nadie más.

- ¿Qué?.- Dijo mirando alrededor.- Se ha ido.- Dijo tristemente la niña.

- Bueno da igual te llevo a casa.- dijo la madre cogiéndola de la mano se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon acompañadas de la policía.

Vaya eso no se lo esperaba en lugar de quedarse con la gloria había ido honesta y había dicho la verdad, eso le dejaba ver que aun habían personas por las que aun valía la pena de luchar para defender aparte de su familia y amigos. Entonces sonó el teléfono que le había dado Bulma contesto y después de unos segundos patio hacia el hospital a su máxima velocidad.

Mientras horas después a muchos kilómetros de allí en una mansión en Ciudad Satán una niña miraba con cierto fastidio a su padre que no quería escuchar la verdad de lo que estaba contando.

- Papa ya te lo he dicho.- empezó por decima vez.- No fui yo sola un niño rubio llego de la nada y noqueo a los otros tres hombres mientras yo intentaba escapar del otro.

- Pero Videl.- contesto su padre.- Se que tú has dicho eso para ser modesta, pero eso no hace falta eres la hija del campeón del mundo y salvador del planeta es normal que tengas tal talento y habilidad para deshacerte de cuatro insignificantes maleantes…

Y así continuo, lo dejo rindiéndose a lo inevitable que su padre organizara un circo de entrevistas, artículos y fotografías de la hija del gran campeón del mundo como cuando gano la competición infantil del torneo. Pero ella sabía la verdad y se entrenaría para ser mejor que ese niño ahora podría convencer a su padre para que la dejara entrenar con otros maestros por su cuenta sería fácil sobre todo si quería que ella cooperara con todo. Aunque de momento se quedaría cerca de su mama que cada día parecía que estaba peor de su dolor en el pecho. Era extraño su madre era muy fuerte no se entrenaba nunca pero siempre tubo que tener cuidado de no romper las cosas y ahora estaba muy débil. Su padre no le hacía caso ya que su mama lo negaba no quería ir al médico nunca. Así que tendría que cuidarla ella.

Tres días más tarde en su casa en las montañas Paoz y ajenos al revuelo sobre el intento de secuestro de la Hija de Hercules Satán el salvador del mundo estaban Gohan y su madre admirando al nuevo miembro de la familia. Era gracioso y nostálgico mirar la pequeña replica de su padre que era su hermanito Goten.

- ¿Tú crees que vuestro padre sabe que ha nacido?.- Pregunto su madre.

- No se.- contento Gohan.- Lo sabrá tarde o temprano y sé que lamentara no haber podido estar aquí pero sobre todo se que lo amara con todo su corazón como nos ama nosotros.


End file.
